Just an ordinary day!
by CrazyFreddy
Summary: This is a humor fic I wrote about the marauders; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew as main characters.


First of all, I just want to say that my name is Madelene, and that girl in the story, that's suppose to be me. And the rabbit, that's my little honey- bunny.  
** Just an ordinary day...**  
  
Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter were on the train away from Hogwarts. "This is unacceptable!" said Sirius. "Yeah, this sucks. But we can't help that your mother is a..."

"Prongs!!" said Remus. James didn't finish his sentence.

"So. What should we do?" said Peter. The others glared at him.

"What? So you won't care about Padfoot being grounded? Like him being grounded has ever stopped you before!"

"Wormtail's right" said Sirius. "We have GOT to do something!"

"Yeah, you didn't even do anything! All you did was to talk about Lily!" said James.

"...That sounds like something YOU would do, Prongs" said Sirius, grinning. James blushed.

"...Shut up, Padfoot"

"Well, you DID talk about Lily, Padfoot. Just because her parents are muggles..." said Remus.

"Hey! Maybe I can stay at your house, Prongs?"

"Do you really think your mother would like that? I mean, you ARE grounded!" said Peter. The others glared at him. "What?"

"Well, Wormtail, I don't care what she thinks!" said Sirius.

"...Oh."

"Can't all of us just have fun in the muggle world for a while?" suggested James.

"That would be fun!" said Sirius, and the others nodded in agreement. When the train finally arrived at ¾, the boys got out to Kings Cross, and looked around.

"This will be great fun!" said Sirius, grinning.

"No, Padfoot. You can NOT prank every moving object" said Remus.

"Awww, you're no fun, Remmy!"

"...Don't call me Remmy!"

None of the marauders noticed the pale, greasy-haired boy, who had followed them out. He whispered something, and disappeared. NO, he did not use magic to go away, he...well, you'll see what he did! But then, he...goes somewhere else. And not by magic!

"What the...!?" Sirius had noticed a shoe, which was running (if shoes CAN run, which they obviously can, because if they can't, they wouldn't be able to run, which it does, so it now?) against them.

"RUN!!!" said James, and all of them ran.

Peter screamed loudly. He was obviously really frightened. Some muggles turned around, and glared at Peter and the shoe; the shoe was chasing him. He didn't run the same way as the others.

"...Never thought I would see this" said James (why would he think that?).

"PETER! COME HERE!" yelled Sirius, and Peter managed to run back to the others. Sirius mumbled something, and the shoe stopped.

Suddenly, the boys realized that many muggles had seen them. Most of them had stopped, and just glared at them. Then, they applauded. The marauders glared at the muggles, thinking they were absolute lunatics. Most of them were, though. It was the international day of psychos that day.

"Bow" Remus suddenly said, and the four boys bowed.

"They thought it was an act?"

"Yes, Prongs, they did" said Remus. "Either that, or they are all psychos.

Suddenly I, the authour, made an appearence.

"I told you, they are! It's the international day of psychos today!" And then I vanished. The boys glared.

"Okay that was...weird" said Sirius.

"Oh my god. That shoe was enchanted!" said Peter.

"Oh, REALLY!? I thought all the muggle shoes behaved like that" said Sirius (you mean they don't?).

Suddenly, a owl flew down to them, with a letter to Sirius. He opened it with trembling fingers. All of them knew that he already knew that they already knew that he already knew that they already knew...uh, wait a minute, I'm getting confused here. Anway, they knew that he knew what the letter was about. He read it.

"Well?" said Peter.

"They...they gave me a warning" said Sirius.

"But...but it wasn't YOUR fault that someone sent an enchanted shoe after us!" said Remus.

"Wait a minute...you're right, Moony!"

Remus was confused.

"What? You didn't know it wasn't your fault?"

Sirius sighed deeply.

"Yes, I did! But SOMEONE sent it after us! That SOMEONE must be a Hogwarts student, and he, or she, must have got a warning to! We've got to find out who!"

"Isn't it obvious who sent it after us?" said James.

"...You're right. Snivellus!"

"We'll get our revenge on him when we're back at Hogwarts. But now what?" said Remus.

"I want to go to the Diagon Alley! I got tired of the muggle world rather quickly" said Sirius.

"Me too!" said James.

"I want to stay in the muggle world for a while. And you, Peter?" said Remus.

"Me too, Moony." He said.

"Why don't we split up?" suggested Remus.

"Isn't that what they say in those crappy muggle horror-movies? And then they all die, one after one?" said Peter.

...Silence.

"So, anyway...we'll meet here in about...an hour?" said James after a while. The others nodded, and they walked different ways.

Remus and Peter had great fun for an hour, and then they walked back to Kings Cross. They met James, but alone. He was pale, and shocked.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Remus. "He got arrested"

"HE WHAT!?" said Remus and Peter, at the same time.

"He got arrested by the muggle...the muggle..."

"Police?" suggested Remus.

"Yeah, the muggle polish!"

"For what?" asked Peter.

"Polish?" said Remus.

"...You know what I mean, Remmy!" said James. "And I don't know, Peter".

"Don't call me Remmy!" said Remmy...I mean, Remus.

"This...CAN NOT...be good" said Peter.

"We've got to do something!" said Remus.

"But what? I don't even know where to go, or what he did. They just took him away"

"...Maybe they are going to do kinky stuff?" Suggested Peter.

"WORMTAIL! The authoress isn't even 13 yet!" said James.

"This is all your fault, James!" said Remus suddenly.

"WHAT!?" said James, shocked. "

You should have stopped them from taking him away!"

"Well, it was YOUR idea to split up!" said James.

"Hey, guys..." Peter tried, but James and Remus didn't listen.

"It is ALL YOUR FAULT!" they both said.

"Guys!" Peter tried again, but he still didn't get any answer, so he disappeared (he just vanished!! Okey, okey, he walked away).

After a while, James and Remus noticed that Peter was gone.

"Hey, where's Peter?" asked James.

"Oh my God! Do you think the muggle police took him too?"

"...Those guys are EVIL!"

"First they took Sirius, and now Peter. We must be next!"

"I'm sorry I blamed you for the muggle polish to arrest Sirius" said James.

"Police, James. Police. And yeah, me too" said Remus.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Peter. Remus and James looked around, and spotted Sirius and Peter.

"SIRIUS! PETER!" said James, really happy.

"Didn't the evil muggle polices take you away?" asked Remus, also really happy.

"No, not me. While you guys where arguing, I broke Sirius out of jail with a spork" said Peter.

"Great job, mate! I never knew you could do something so...smart?" Said James, looking shocked.

"Peter, if they found out what you've done, you won't be popular..." said Remus. Sirius grinned.

"Peter is only legal in some states!" he said.

"What were you arrested for, anyway?" asked Remus.

"I don't know. There was this female polish..."

"POLICE!! God, how hard is it?" interrupted Remus, annoyed.

"Well, anyway, she just looked at me, and mumbled she had to take me away to the station. And there were LOTS of women there!"

"See, I told you they were doing kinky stuff!" said Peter. Sirius glared.

"For God's sake, Pete, the authoress is only about 13 years old!"

"Can't we go back to the Diagon Alley?" said James.

"Will I get arrested again, then?" asked Sirius.

"Yes."

"Cool. Let's go!"

The marauders went in to the Diagon Alley. After a while, they heard people screaming.

"Why are they screaming? I haven't done anything...yet!" said Sirius.

The boys went out of the store they had been in.

"Oh my God!" said James.

"Why does all the bad things happen today?" Peter looked like he was gonna cry.

"It's a...a...a...a giant rabbit!" said Remus.

"Oh, reeeaaaally? And I thought all the rabbits was that big!" said Sirius (then you're stupid, because they aren't).

The GIGANTIC rabbit, white with some few brown, big spots, looked at the four boys.

"Don't move, and that thing may won't hurt us" said Remus.

Of course, Peter didn't listen. He ran away screaming, and the rabbit went after him. Then Peter fell down to the ground. The rabbit was really beautiful, she (yes, it was a sheeee) was white, with brown spots...

"Yeah, you've already told us so!" Sirius glares angry at me, the authoress, even though he can't see me.

And the story goes back to it's original plot. She sniffed at Peter.

"IT'S GOING TO EAT HIM!" shouted Sirius.

"...I think it's a she" said Remus.

"Yeah, and that makes it a lot better!" said James.

I made another appearance.

"It does? What are you, nuts!?" Then I disappeared, leaving the marauders glaring.

"Come on, now!" said Sirius, and the three boys ran to Peter.

"DON'T EAT HIM!" yelled Remus, and the rabbit turned around and looked at them.

"...This is a rabbit OF DOOM!!!!!!!" said Sirius.

"It's evil...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeevil!" said James. Sirius and Remus glared at him.

"What?" said James.

"Ever thought about being an opera singer-thingy?" Asked Remus.

"Since I have no idea what that is, not really"

"Valkyria!" shouted a girl-voice suddenly. The boys turned around, and saw...ME!!! A young girl, with brown hear. She...I mean, I was dressed as a muggle. The rabbit turned around, and ran to me.

"NO! Watch out, little girl!" shouted Remus. The four boys ran after the rabbit. They stopped, when they saw that the rabbit OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM (What is this, a shop full of glasses?) lying down, and let me pat her, and everything.

"What the...?" Sirius glared at me and the rabbit.

"Don't worry. She's an angel. She's MY little angel. Her name is Valkyria, and she's really nice. She escaped from our home today...you naughty little rabbit"

"She...she...she tried to eat us!" said Peter.

"What? No, that can't be right? Maybe she just wanted you to play with her, or cuddle a little!"

"Oh. Cool. You look...really young for a rabbit that big" said Sirius.

"I'm thirteen, actually. Or, well, soon. I'm going at Hogwarts, which I guess you do to...you look familiar..." I said. The boys grinned.

"Wait a minute! You're those trouble-makers, aren't you? And you" she said, and pointed at Remus, "you're a prefect!"

"That's right", said Remus, smiling.

"And you are...?" asked Sirius.

"My name is Madelene. I'm a Gryffindor. The authoress" I said, smiling at Remus, who got a bit surprised by the way I looked at him. "So..how old are you?"

"Uh...we're fifteen" answered Remus.

"Two years older than me...I like it"

"Soo, you're the authoress, Madelene...are you in to kinky stuff?" asked Peter.

"WORMTAIL!" Said Remus, glaring at him.

"Uh, no, not really...but I'm not disturbed by the fact..."

"See, see, I could've said the word kinky even more, it doesn't disturb her!"

"You know, you've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen..." I said to Remus. Remus opened his mouth, but got interrupted by Sirius.

"Okey, nice to meet you, Madelene, but we've got to go!" he said, and he, James, Peter and Remus walked away, to the muggle world.

"What was that about?" asked Remus, when they where in the muggle world again.

"I think you've got yourself an admirer" said Sirius, grinning. Remus glared at him, then blushed.

"Well, THIS has been just an ordinary day!" said James, and the four boys all laughed.

At the same time, in the Diagon Alley...

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Those stupid gits believed me...NOW I, AND MY RABBIT OF DOOM WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! But first I've GOT to get that golden-eyed prefect on the evil side. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" said I, the most eeeeevil girl there is....  
  
The horrible, terrifying, END!!!!


End file.
